drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Ben Tomas
Email: Ben-T-Gaidin@dragonmount.com Description Eye Color: Gray-Blue Hair Color: Blond Height: 5'11" Weight: 130 Age: 48 Place of Origin: Andor Stats Rank: Warder Weapon Score: 18 Philosophy: Not Chosen Yet Primary Weapon: Sword Secondary Weapon: Daggers Tertiary Weapon: History Ben was born into a farming family, the second son of six, and with four sisters. His parents worked hard, but they did well for themselves, and when he made his decision to leave at fifteen, they supported. His family continued well, welcoming the occasional visits that he made, but faring well enough that Ben never felt guilty for leaving. The last time he went home was nearly ten years ago, to see his parent’s graves after they had died. His brothers now work the surrounding farms. His sisters married and are farmers’ wives now, save the youngest. Alera was always Ben’s favorite sister, perhaps because she was barely four years old when he left. She grew into beauty, and married a young merchant when she turned seventeen. Tragically, however, he died when his wagon overturned, two weeks into the marriage. Alera mourned him for a time, but soon discovered that her husband had done better for himself than she had known. She moved into his house in town, and after a decent period, resumed flirting with the young men who chased her. However, she felt no need to take another husband, and so has continued to live alone since then. Ben still exchanges letters with her, to stay in touch with the family, and is constantly amused by her tales of the suitors who persist, years later. Ben began training with the Warders at the age of sixteen. The Master of Arms at the time of his arrival, Colby, saw some skill in him, and began training him as a Ren’shai. Colby died ten years later, while dealing with a group of bandits outside of Tar Valon. Ben was his premier student at the time, and stepped into Colby’s position as Master of Arms. For over twenty years, Ben remained Master of Arms, training the Warders and growing in his own skill until none could match him. Eventually, Ben stepped down as Master of Arms, handing the honor over to Alin Gaidin. Some have speculated that it was because he was growing old, though he shows no signs of it. After a few years, however, Ben left the Tower with his bondmate Ladria Sedai, whereabouts unknown. Now they’ve returned, although only rumors speak of what they did while away. Whatever the truth, Ben has kept it to himself, answering questions with a simple grin. Ben typically wears green, as his color of choice. He wears a sword at his side almost constantly, one which he bought soon after becoming a Warder. The pommel has a green jadestone, carved into a fern. He also has the archetypical Warder’s fancloak. He has a decent singing voice, though it’s out of practice, and he occasionally draws. Ben also has a habit of grinning quite often. Category:WS 18 Category:Warder Category:Biographies Category:Warder Bios